


Cold, mountains, let's bring Dorian!

by Galadriel1010



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventuring, Emprise du Lion (Dragon Age), Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Dorian objects most strongly to being dragged out into the cold and ice of the Emprise du Lion, but even he has to admit that it has its advantages.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: fandomtrees





	Cold, mountains, let's bring Dorian!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chase_acow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/gifts).



“Cold. Mountains. Let’s bring Dorian!”

The landscape was alive with ice. The river itself creaked and groaned, the wind sighed through bare branches and the occasional crack from a stone-hard branch or shattering icicle echoed off bare rock frozen to mirror smoothness. Every footstep in the snow was accompanied by a deep crunch, and usually a heavy grunt of breath at the effort. Dorian dug his staff into the next pile to test its depth, and was startled to look up and see the Inquisitor’s hand – the other hand, not the marked one – extended in his face. He pulled Dorian up the steeper slope onto the next ridge, and when their hands parted Dorian felt the cold bite even deeper. “I could have left you behind,” he suggested. “But you did insist on coming.”

He scoffed, tried to ignore the warmth of the Inquisitor’s fingers that he definitely hadn’t actually felt through two pairs of thick gloves. “Ah yes, Skyhold. Definitely somewhere I don’t associate with either mountains or cold. Besides, who knows what kind of trouble you’d get up to without me.”

“I am sure we would cope,” Cassandra told him as the Inquisitor turned away with a laugh. “Perhaps we would retain the element of surprise for longer, too.”

“Come now, Cassandra. I am sure you would miss me as dearly as I would miss you.” His eyes landed on the Inquisitor’s broad back again and he hit his cheek to stop a smile. “Imagine being deprived of my wit and charm for so long. It doesn’t bear thinking about, does it?”

She made a thoroughly disgusted noise. “Some peace and quiet would be lovely.”

“You wound me.” He pressed a hand to his chest and turned a hurt look towards the Inquisitor when he laughed. The sparkle in his grey eyes caught Dorian off-guard and he had to swallow down several highly inappropriate quips. “At least I can be of some entertainment value, apparently,” he said in the end, somewhat weakly.

“You’re always entertaining, Dorian.” The Inquisitor held out a hand to help Dorian up the next section of path and held on a moment longer. “We’d be lost without you.”

Sera made a very rude noise somewhere above them, and when she dropped down she nearly landed on Dorian’s head. “We’re lost with him. Probably because you two are watching each other instead of the path. I’m sure we’re going in circles up here.”

Adaar rolled his eyes and raised a finger to point it up the hill. “Big tower, lots of shouting, lots of Red Lyrium. I think we’re going that way, Sera.” She blew another raspberry at him and he shoved her gently. She still landed in a snowdrift, spluttering and squawking at him. “I just don’t want to come at them from the path.”

“I’d rather not come at them at all,” Dorian muttered. “Can’t we leave them here to freeze to death? Mop them up in Spring?”

“Sorry, Dorian. I have a reputation to preserve as the good Qunari.” He almost managed to smother his smile. “But I’ll warm you up later. Make it up to you.”

Sera crowed, Cassandra made another disgusted noise, and Dorian flushed to his hairline but very definitely did not object.


End file.
